Only One Unique, No Problem Right?
by Cliantha L Nike
Summary: 'obyek pemandangan' yang selalu ia perhatikan lagi-lagi menunjukkan keunikan. Kali ini ia menontonnya bersama salah satu rekan tim basketnya/Hanya satu keunikan, tidak masalah bukan?/oneshoot. [Akashi x Readers]


Disebuah ruang, sebut saja ruangan berbentuk kotak namun melebar(?) disana terdapat manusia dengan berbagai tempat sedang bergerombol bahkan ada yang individu dan lain sebagainya. Peran utama kali ini ialah gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus sebahu sedang duduk disamping gadis lain dengan rambut berwarna sama namun panjang lurus. Sang gadis berambut pendek sesekali tertawa dengan gadis berambut panjang, kadang pula dirinya diam sambil melirik bosan kearah sekitar.

Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala, yang sedang asyik duduk sendirian dipojok kanan, sedang membaca bukunya namun mata dwiwarnanya itu hanya terfokus oleh sang pemeran utama. Hingga teman se-timnya—pemuda pirang—mendatangi pemuda itu dan mengajak bicara.

"Akashi_cchi_!"

"Ryouta? Kenapa kau kesini?"

Sang pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta itu makin tersenyum lebar, "Kelasku sedang tak ada guru, saat ingin ke kantin, kulihat kelasmu juga jam kosong. Jadi aku mampir _ssu_!"

"Oh." Jawaban singkat dari lawan bicaranya membuat Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Hidou ssu_! Akukan menjelaskan panjang lebar, Akashi_cchi _malah menjawabnya dengan 'oh' saja!"

"Hm." Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuro itu tetap merespon singkat, dia berdecak kesal ketika 'pemandangan' kesukaannya tertutup oleh badan tinggi Kise. Kise memandang Akashi heran, apa perkataannya ada yang salah sehingga ia berdecak? Ia mengendikkan bahu kemudian mengambil salah satu kursi terdekat untuknya duduk didekat Akashi. Mungkin mengamati isi kelas Akashi bisa mengusir kebosanannya.

Ketika Kise sudah duduk di kursi sebelah Akashi, mata berbeda warna itu kembali menatap 'pemandangan' yang sedari jam kosong ia lakukan, sambil bertopang dagu dan mengabaikan pemuda pirang yang masih setia menatapnya.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Akashi_cchi,_ dia memandang apa sih? _pikir Kise. Saat Kise mengikuti arah pandang Akashi, ia kini mengangguk-angguk paham sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Rupanya ia memang tak merasa bosan dikelas 1-A ini.

"_Ne, _Akashi_cchi_."

Bisa terlihat oleh kedua mata madu milik Kise bahwa Akashi terlihat sedikit kesal karna acaranya terganggu, Kise semakin 'tersenyum'.

"Apa yang menarik, dari pemandangan yang Akashi_cchi_ lihat?"

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya, kini ia memandang Kise penuh, menatap Kise dengan tatapan intimidasi yang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan.

Kise terlihat gugup, namun rasa penasarannya jauh lebih tinggi. Ia memutuskan menunggu jawaban dari Akashi, karna hari ini Gemini sedang beruntung pada urutan pertama menurut ramalan _Oha-Asa _kesayangan teman se-timnya, ia bisa melihat tatapan Akashi yang mulai biasa setelah menghela nafas.

"Kau akan tau setelah ini."

Jawaban Akashi masih belum memuaskan rasa penasaran Kise, ia memutuskan ikut melihat 'obyek pandangan' Akashi saat Akashi menyelesaikan pernyataannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Only One Unique, No Problem Right?<strong>

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_this story is mine._

Readers **x** Akashi Seijūro

En**joy**

* * *

><p>Kau sedang asyik membicarakan soal foto lucu yang di<em>share <em>seseorang kedalam _instagram_ dengan teman sebangkumu, sesekali kau tertawa melihat temanmu mempraktekkan ekspresi seperti foto lucu yang kau lihat.

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan pemuda yang mengumpul dibelakang pojok kelas membicarakan topik tentang hewan—yang menurut para gadis—sangat menjijikkan. Hewan yang dapat memutuskan ekornya, serta selalu hinggap didinding mana saja. Kau sudah menduga, hewan itu pasti cicak.

"Jauhkan cicak itu dariku bodoh!"

"Wahahaha! Dia lelaki tapi takut dengan cicak!"

"Menjijikkan tau!"

"Dasar nggak _gentle_!"

"Berisik! Cepat buang cicak itu!"

Kau menoleh kearah segerombolan pemuda dikelasmu yang tadinya bergerombol menjadi bubar dengan sendirinya karena topik cicak itu. Wajahmu tiba-tiba terkejut, dan berubah warna menjadi ungu. Kau memilih kembali berbincang topik lain dengan teman sebangkumu, pada saat itu juga kau terkejut melihat teman sebangkumu yang wajahnya lebih ungu daripada dirimu.

—Tunggu, apa teman sebangkumu sama sepertimu?

"O-Oy, Nao-_chan_, a-ada apa denganmu?" tanyamu padanya saat ia menutup mulutnya dengan jaket.

"A-A-Apa kau dengar itu [name]-_chan_! Mereka sedang bermain cicak! Dan ewh! Aku benar-benar jijik!" jawab teman sebangkumu bernama lengkap Miyoko Naomi itu masih dengan wajah ungu.

"Huh? Kau takut dengan cicak?"

Miyoko mengangguk yakin, kau hanya merespon dengan gumaman 'oh'. Saat kau dan teman sebangkumu mencoba mencari topik lain, segerombol lelaki masih saja bermain cicak, hingga teman sebangkumu mulai geram dan berteriak.

"Hoy! Kalian tidak punya kerjaan ya?! Buang cicak itu, aku jijik tau! Huek!"

Kau melongo kaget, menatap Miyoko tak percaya. Bukan, bukan karna Miyoko tiba-tiba menjadi _lebay_, tapi karna dia yang tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa sadar memberitahukan rahasia besarnya sendiri. _Dia gila! Bunuh diri itu namanya!_, batinmu berteriak.

"Na-Nao-_chan_!" pekikmu kaget.

Kau semakin kaget karena segerombolan lelaki itu mulai menggoda Miyoko dengan membawa cicak kearahnya—ralat, sebenarnya kau sangat tau bahwa digenggaman para lelaki itu hanyalah sebundel kertas! Sungguh, kau sudah mengatakannya ke Miyoko tapi dia tetap berteriak tak jelas dan terus-terusan berkata bahwa ia benci dan jijik dengan hewan cicak! Kau menatap sinis temanmu untuk pertama kalinya. _Ini sih namanya caper_!, ucapmu dalam hati.

Kau menghela nafas kesal dan memilih mengabaikan 'Naomi-yang-tengah-digoda-cicak-oleh-segerombol-lelaki' dan mulai mengobrol dengan teman sebangkumu yang lain. Tetapi saat kau sedang asyik bercanda, tiba-tiba Miyoko datang menyambarmu hingga hampir jatuh dari kursi dan memelukmu erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggungmu, kau merasa risih dan sebal dengan itu hingga kau membentak Miyoko.

"Miyoko Naomi! Kalau kau tau akan bereaksi seperti ini jika ditakuti oleh sebundel kertas—oh maksudku kertas yang terlihat cicak dimatamu, lebih baik kau tak membeberkan rahasia besarmu itu, bodoh!"

Miyoko sepertinya tak memperdulikan ucapanmu, malah ia menyalahkan para lelaki yang menggodannya dengan cicak. Tapi saat baru saja Miyoko melepaskan pelukan mautnya darimu, kau melihat seorang lelaki entah membawa apa kau tak melihatnya dengan jelas namun sekelebat kau melihat sesuatu berwarna coklat dilempar kearah Miyoko yang naasnya malah mengenaimu, kau mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika itu cicak yang sesungguhnya.

Sesuai responmu, kau bergantian memeluk Miyoko yang sama takutnya dengamu.

"_Baka_! Apa yang dilemparkan padaku tadi?! Jauhkan cicak itu dariku bodoh! Jijik! Jauhkan!"

Kau mulai berteriak tak jelas, mungkin ini karma untukmu karena sok tidak takut dengan cicak. Teman sebangkumu yang lain mencoba menggodamu dengan mengatakan bahwa cicak itu mulai merambat kedalam bajumu kau makin berteriak tak jelas, hingga Miyoko menyadarkanmu.

"[name]-_chan_...tadi yang dilemparkan hanya karet...sungguh...ternyata kau...takut juga...ya..?"

Kau sadar akan tingkahmu yang pasti terlihat aneh, kau mulai melepaskan pelukanmu dari Miyoko kemudian menatap sekitar dengan wajahmu yang semerah kepiting rebus, semuanya menertawakanmu! Dan wajahmu semakin memerah hingga mengeluarkan asap ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah melihatmu dengan ekspresi menyeringai seperti meremehkanmu. Rasanya kau ingin mengubur dirimu sedalam-dalamnya!

"A-A-Aku ti-tidak ta-takut cicak _baka_! Ha-Hanya refleks! Bu-Bukan a-apa-apa! Arghhh!"

Kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan kelas entah kemana, asalkan kau tak terlihat oleh teman sekelasmu lagi. Sementara Miyoko dan beberapa anak kelas mulai menyebutmu _tsundere_.

x

x

x

* * *

><p>Pemuda pirang itu tertawa keras, membuat sebutir air muncul diujung matanya. Sedangkan pemuda crimson itu masih menyeringai memandang teman sekelasnya yang mulai membicarakan obyek yang selama ini diperhatikannya.<p>

"Ja-Jadi Akashi_cchi_ melihatnya karna hal semacam itu terjadi setiap saat? tipe _tsundere_? Hahaha! Seharusnya Akashi_cchi_ juga melihat Midorima_cchi_ saja, toh mereka sama! Hahahaha!"

Akashi menoleh kearah Kise dengan tatapan menusuk, tak terima dengan opini Kise yang kurangajar itu. Kise memberhentikan tawanya kemudian menelan ludahnya susah payah, sial, dia salah omong.

"Jangan samakan _dia _dengan Shintarou, atau gunting ini akan menemanimu setiap saat Ryouta. Dan apa ada yang salah dengan 'tipe _tsundere_' hm?"

Kise menelan ludah gugup, "Baik dan tidak ada, Akashi_cchi_..."

Akashi menyeringai senang, "Bagus. Sekarang kau kembali kekelasmu atau kau tak dapat kembali kekelasmu."

Tak butuh lama untuk seorang Kise meninggalkan kelas 1-A setelah pernyataan Akashi saat melihat gunting merah yang sudah digenggam oleh pemuda dengan mata berbeda warna itu.

Akashi menghela nafas—

—Kemudian tersenyum.

"_Hanya satu keunikan, tak masalah bukan?"_

x

x

x

**E N D**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Hohohoho! Jumpa lagi sama saya si _author_ heboh sepanjang masa—_no_. Baiklah, ini cerita yang bagaimana ya...entahlah berawal dari kejadian yang bener-bener dialami _author _namun sedikit dimodifikasi ketika sedang meratapi atap kamar /hah. Dan sekali lagi ini dipublish sebelum esok ada tes lisan geografi, huah pelarian~ Sebelumnya udah lupa pernah bikin cerita kayak gini, tapi setelah obrak abrik file, akhirnya nemu yang beginian, daripada membusuk lebih baiknya diposting, begitulah. Soal judul yang terlalu panjang, anggap saja sang _author _mengikuti jaman judul _anime _yang panjangnya susah untuk dihafal—_tehe_;9.

Gatau mau bilang apalagi.

_**[Kuserahkan pada kalian kelanjutan dari fic ini wahai readers~]**_

_Saa,_

**Mind to Review?**

**Flame? Douzo.**


End file.
